monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Archangel Mariel
Archangel Mariel is an angel of the 8th rank in the Hierarchy of Angels and is the last Archangel Luka meets. Despite her young age and innocence, she is a very powerful angel and is very merciless. Biography She first appears early in Chapter 3, reporting on the progress of the battles to Seraph Eden. During her report; Mariel accidentally calls Eden the “Third Great Seraph”, angering the Seraph; Mariel quickly leaves as Eden angrily declares herself to be the First since her predecessors Micaela and Lucifina who were the First and Second Seraphs respectively, left long ago. Mariel is the leader of Goddess Ilias's invasion force in Iliasburg, but upon her defeat by Luka her forces retreat. One month after Ilias's defeat and the surrender of all her forces, Mariel can be seen in San Ilia, pondering on what to do with her life since she was completely devoted to Ilias. She further explains that many other angels have fallen into such state, but hopes they'll live in peace with the other races. Monsterpedia Entry “An extremely young Archangel, Mariel was known as a child prodigy. The youngest in age of all the angels, the incredible magical power she wielded after her birth stunned the Goddess’s enemies. Despite her innocent look, she is extremely aggressive. With the quick, dexterous movements of her young limbs she takes great pride in breaking her enemies through thoroughly attacking their weak points. Since she has such little experience, she takes great joy in defeating enemies. Receiving divine punishment from one as young as Mariel usually brings great shame and immoral feelings to the vanquished. In the past, she would frequently rape even minor sinners until their deaths, which itself almost got her labeled a criminal.” Attacks Angel Hand: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Angel Mouth: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. Angel Chest: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Heaven’s Foot: Binded attack that damages once. Requires Struggling. Battle Overview Before the battle, Alice reminds Luka that her offensive abilities have no effect on angels, so save Word of Dispel in order to use Eye of Recovery when needed. As for the actual battle, keep Fallen Angel Dance up at all times, Struggle when bound by Heaven’s Foot, and use Meditation whenever necessary. If defeated, Mariel gives Luka a footjob and then uses sealing magic to prevent him from ejaculating until he willingly becomes a slave to Mariel’s foot. If defeated by Heaven’s Foot, Mariel then has vaginal sex cowgirl-style with Luka. Either way, he becomes her sex slave for all eternity. Evaluation “Defeated by a loli angel like that… …Wait, you didn’t lose BECAUSE she was a loli angel, did you!? Mariel’s high HP means this will be a drawn out fight. Make sure to never lose your fallen angel dance. Since she’s an angel, the Monster Lord’s attacks won’t work. Just stick to her recovery move. In addition, if you’re defeated while bound, a different defeat scene will occur. Since you love lolis so much, I’m sure you’ll find it. Now go, oh lolicon lover Luka. You should also get rid those lolicon soldiers, too.” Gallery mariel1.png mariel.png Category:Angels Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Bosses Category:Iliasburg Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Archangel